The Life of Ginny In her Eyes On hold
by GiNnY aNd HaRrY
Summary: ON HOLD i really suck at summarys but here goes ginnys sixth year has a lot of surpising twits
1. Passing Notes

Title: The Life Of Ginny in her Eyes Chapter 1- Passing Notes Summary: Ginny passes notes, Ginny plays Truth or Dare Rated: PG for some language and other stuff that should have parent for.  
  
Ginny- so what ya guys wanna do? Ali- see how you have a crush on? Gin  
  
Jackie- ya you can tell us please *puppy dog face*  
  
Ginny- it is no one I don't like anyone Ali- rolls her eyes at Gin yeah u do I see the ways you look at Harry sometimes just spill it you like him and you know it Jackie- yeah spill gin  
  
Ginny- looks annoyed I told you I don't like anyone  
  
Jackie and Ali- rolls eyes at gin you know it is Harry and we know it to so stop trying to block it Ginny- looks embarrassed fine I do like Harry Ali- knew it already duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Jackie- it is soooooo obvis Ginny- really is it that obvisious (AN sorry for the spelling mistakes my computers spell check broke down yesterday) do you think he knows? Can my brother see it? Can Hermione, can Harry? Jackie- come down gin Ali is doing some spying * Harry- so Ron you know that I told who I had a crush on who do you???? Hermione- ohmygod you two stop it I am trying to do some work here looks annoyed Ali- hey Harry how do you have a crush on Harry- Ummmmmmmmmmmm Ron- he likes gin looks annoyed as well Ali- Ohhhhhhhhhh Harry- Ron who do you like Ron: well I um like um Ali- god Ron Harry- I dare you to tell us who you like and if you don't you have to go to filch and let off a dungbomb right in front of him Ron- damn Harry- *looks pleased* come on Ron- fine I like Hermione Harry- spits out his pumpkin juice Hermione- look out here comes Professor Binns and Harry you are not a supposed to have pumpkin juice in class remember Harry- opps!! Does a the vanishing spell and surprisingly it worked Professor Binns- takes the piece of parchment laughs and gives it back ha Ron- wonder why Binns let us off sooooooo easy Hermione- because Ron we're fifteen and the professors did the same thing as we are doing in the classes that they had however I don't think that Snape would have let us of that easy do you? Harry- not in a million years *  
Ginny was still wondering what Snape would have done if he caught us writing notes in his class, Hermione, Ron and Harry were caught but only got laughed at if Ali, Jackie and me got caught we would be at zero for the house points and be doing detention right now.  
'Hey Gin, Guess what!'  
'What, you don't sound very excited'  
'That is because they made a mistake I am not really a witch I am a squib'  
'But that is ok isn't it Dumbledore will still let you here'  
'He can't its against the school rules'  
'OH! I am so sorry Jackie but it will still be okay me and Ali will still visit you in the summer and invite you to my place and stuff. Is that okay Jackie?'  
'Yeah, I guess, well got to go so bye Gin. Please don't tell Ali'  
'Okay I wont.'  
Ginny walked slowly into the great hall to have some lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ali and some new girl that looked like Lily Potter for some strange reason. Ginny get that out of your head you know that she is alive so get that out of your head. However she does strangely look like her. 'Hi, you must be Ginny I've heard all about you, I'm Lai and I am in Gryffindor to isn't it great' Lai said.  
'Yeah great' Ginny replied grumpy. As she started to take her seat beside Harry and helped herself to mashed potatoes and some other stuff.  
  
' 


	2. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

Harry Potter and the Girl Chapter 2- Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The only thing I own is the plot Lai, Ali and Jackie and Jackie's Parents A/N: Thanks to the following reviewers harryforeva, Elisabeth Potter, and Voldie on Varsity Track. Your reviews kept me going and sorry that I couldn't write early but my Microsoft Word Broke down. Jackie was Ginny's best friend for her whole life that is why she is so sad. The song belongs to the Backstreet Boys not me. The song is Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely.  
  
Chapter 2: Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely  
  
*************************Before*************************  
  
Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
So many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breath Walk with me, and maybe Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
Ginny walked slowly into the great hall to have some lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ali and some new girl that looked like Lily Potter for some strange reason. Ginny get that out of your head you know that she is alive so get that out of your head. However she does strangely look like her. 'Hi, you must be Ginny I've heard all about you, I'm Lai and I am in Gryffindor to isn't it great' Lai said.  
  
'Yeah great' Ginny replied grumpy. As she started to take her seat beside Harry and helped herself to mashed potatoes and some other stuff. '  
  
********************Now********************************  
  
'Ali, I need to talk to you, now' Ginny said to Ali.  
'Well, Gin, I'm here'  
'Alone' Ginny added. So then they went down by the forest only to find Malfoy snogging some girl so they walked back up to the lake sat down and started to talk.  
'Where's Jackie she should be here we do everything together' Ali asked.  
' That is what I want to talk to you about she'sgoneforgood'  
'What?'  
'Jackie is gone for good'  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
'What happened? Where is she? Why is gone in the first place?' Ali shot questions at Ginny at random.  
'Dumbledore found out that she was a squib and has learned all that she could already, she went back home to London, Ontario in Canada and nothing happened other then the truth.' Ginny explained. 'And what about that new Lai girl. Everyone is staring at her and she looks like Harry's mum.' Now it was Ali's turn to answer questioned.  
' I know it is kindda freaky I mean it is like they have never seen a girl before, now breakfast is over so we better get to potions before Snape has our skins.' Ali answered.  
  
Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze Guilty roads to an endless love There's no control Are you with me now Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
'Well well well. Who is this new Gryffindor sitting next to Draco?' asked Professor Snape as he walked out of his office and into the dungeon where they had there classes.  
'She is Lai, and she is the new student' Ginny piped up.  
'Well explain your past'  
'My name is Lai Lavigne I have an older sister Avril Lavigne, she is 18 and a famous singer in the muggle world, I am an muggle-born and already have four great friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ali Holborn. I have one other but I am not so sure that she likes me she is Ginny Weasley.' Lai explained. Ginny put her head down in shame because the truth was she didn't know if she liked Lai or not but Lai liked her. This was just so confusing.  
  
There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart' body and soul How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
'Severus'  
'Yes Minerva' (AN: Severus is Snape and Minerva is McGonagall)  
'You do notice the disappearance of Jackie Oatman in this class right?' Ginny's head snapped up with a quiet snap.  
'Yes, where is she? Asked Snape.  
'I well she is could I please see Miss.Weasley and Miss. Holborn?' asked Professor Mc Gonagall.  
'Yes you may Weasley Holborn get up here'  
'Yes Professor' Ali and Ginny replied. As they packed up there stuff and proceeded to the front of the dungeon.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall, Ginny and Ali went to the headmaster Dumbledore's office. 'What we are you to tell you is very serious and will be a real shock to the both of you so please do not start to cry it is hard enough on her parents.' Warned Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
An: sorry if I spelt Gryffindor wrong or Minerva Mc Gonagall or Severus. And again the song is Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely if any of you people out with have any ideas of what I could put in the please tell me. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and make my day. luv ya'll harryandginnyrock 


	3. What?

Chapter 3- What? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. However I do own Lai, Ali, Jackie and her parents. AN: Hey guys thankz to Crity2re for reviewing and keep them coming and also anyone who has reviewed could they please tell the story to more people.. thank-ya'll luv ya. Sorry I didn't post this chapter up more quickly I was just trying to think up of a good chapter. This is the last chapter I am going to put up unless I get at least 10 reviews.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall, Ginny and Ali went to the headmaster Dumbledore's office. 'What we are you to tell you is very serious and will be a real shock to the both of you so please do not start to cry it is hard enough on her parents.' Warned Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
'What is going on here?' asked Ginny as soon as she saw Jackie's parents in Dumbledore's office. Then a moment later she looked around more closely and saw that Jackie's parents, Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall were all crying.  
  
'Ginny you know that Voldemort is back right?' Asked Dumbledore.  
'Ya, Harry told me? Why?'  
'Well, he attacked Jackie and we don't know if she is alive or dead yet we are waiting for Sirius to come back then he will tell us if she is alive. If my calculations are correct she is at Sirius house' Dumbledore told Ali and Ginny.  
'Yes, Albus she is at my house right now. She is very weak. Somehow se survived the "killing curse" like Harry did, but she doesn't have a scar that I can tell. When I got there Voldemort was looking terrified. James and Lily are both alive. They are treating to Jackie as we speak. The curse backfired just before Voldemort reached the front door. So instead of Jackie dying it was Voldemort.' Sirius just arrived and explained.  
'So three things happened 1. Harrys parents are alive now. 2. Jackie is alive but weak and 3. Voldemort is dead and gone.'  
'Yes Ali now you all may go back to class I believe you have divination now right?' 


	4. I Cant Think Of A Title

Sorry if I haven't up-dated in a while but I have a lot of homework. I put a fake rubber snake in my mom's bed so I got grounded off the computer. I'm like sneaking on now. He he he. I am saying this once and for all I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY STUFF THAT YOU RECONIZE OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS I just like writing the stories with my friend and for others peps entertainment tho it doesn't look like no one likes my story starts crying, what is a beta-reader and if anyone wants to be mine please say so in a review, anyhoo on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEFORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So three things happened 1. Harrys parents are alive now. 2. Jackie is alive but weak and 3. Voldemort is dead and gone.'  
  
'Yes Ali now you all may go back to class I believe you have divination now right?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Yes, Professer, I just have one question?'  
'well then ask, Miss.Holborn.'  
'I thought that Lily and James Potter were dead, how come they are alive now? Should Ginny and me tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron? Why is Lai Lavigne just coming here? Who old is Lai? How is Jackie?' ali just started on a roll of questions both Jackies parents, dumbledore and Sirius looked at her as if she was crazy. Ginny looked at her in awe "Wow! She must be able to read my mind!" ginny thought in amasement.  
'well, if my guesses are correct when Jackie survived the killing curse it killed of Voldemort, however it all so bought back the people who Voldemort hated and would have killed them at some point, those people were Lily, James and Harry Potter as you will see when you go to class Harry will not have his scar, that is because when Voldemort was defeted it would take off the scar on his forehead. I would really like it if you two told Harry, leave Harry to tell hermione and ron. Lai Lavigne is coming here now because their was a mix-up with her and Jackie,I thought Jackie was the witch and Lai was the muggle, but it turned out the Lai was the witch and Jackie was the muggle. Lai is 15 years old. Jackie as far from what I just found out she will be okay, however she will have to come back to Hogwarts as to it is the safest place for her right now. Lily and james will also be coming to hogwarts because it is the safest place for them.' Professer Dumbledore explain. As he said the last part Ali and ginny grinned at each other. Jackie would be coming back. Harry would have his parents back. This was fantastic. That is if Jackie lives.  
'well, I have to get back to Jackie and watch her, its my turn. Bye everyone'  
'bye. Sirius!' everyone shouted out after him.  
'Ali and ginny get to class, tell Professor Trelawny you are late because we had business to discuss.' Dumbledore told them. Ali started to the door but ginny stayed behinde and saw dumbledore wink at her then she ran after ali.  
  
'I cant belivie that Jackie survived that killing curse without a scar that is incredible!'  
'I know, and to think that Lai is younger then us we can push he around. But I still wonder why she looks like harrys mom.'  
'Miss Holborn. Miss Weasley.' Harry and rons heads came off there arms. 'why are you late?' barked trelawny.  
'Professor Dumbledore wanted us, he told us to tell you that we are late because we had business to discuss.' The class started to giggle and laugh. Ginny and ali just smiled sweetly causing every boy to fall head over heels for her, ali and lai. As ali and ginny started to go to their seats they were stopped by a weird sound it sounded like a bug only louder and it was coming from trelawny.  
'today, two people will come back to life claim their only child back and that child has lost his scar.' Everyone gaped at their professer Ali and Ginny just stood there, their eyes open with fear because their professor, a great fraud, had just made a real prediction. People started to whisper around the room all asking the same things was that a real pridiction and who are those people. Slowly everyones head turned to Harry who showed them where the scar should have been but instead of the scar there was only a normal forehead. Everyone turned to the professor who was looking not so surprised, like she knew this all along then she spake up.  
  
'yes, this does mean that Lily and James Potter are now alive, and Harry can finally live a normal boys life.'  
' but professor, if Harry is ever going to live a normal life wouldn't You-Know-Who be dead?' Ron asked shivering as he said voldemorts name.  
'Yes mr. weasley He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is finally dead. 


	5. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Ali talk during cl...

The Life Of Ginny in her Eyes  
  
Chapter 5- Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, AVRIL LAVIGNE OR ANYOTHER THING YOU RECOGNIZE!!! A/N- please please please tell other people bout this story and ask them to review I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. to stop any confusion in who is dating who here are the pairs HP/GW RW/AH HG/DM JO/ make sure you review review review  
  
Harryforeva- I will even if you are the only one who reviews  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEFORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Yes Mr. Weasley He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is finally dead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry just started to grin as everyone else cheered; Ginny and Ali took their seats across from Ron and Harry. The rest of the class was so boring Ron, Harry, Ginny and Ali started a conversation on paper.  
  
H- Im bored. These classes are always so boring. R- yeah. I think im gonna die from boredom soon. A- you're not the only one ( :P G- why don't we talk about something useful A- like... R- you A- why would anyone want to talk about me R- because H- because why G- yeah why im a girl to ( R- because you are so beautiful G- okey then Ron you have lost it. H- no he hasn't there are two beautiful girls at this table and talking. R- watch it Harry. She's my sister. A- Chill out Ron. He was talking about me being so beautiful I could take up two girls beautifulness ( R- hey! She is MY girlfriend Harry. Remember that. g- ron! I am old enough to take care of myself thank you very much 


	6. Meeting Lily and James

DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL! A/N- thnkz to the reviewerz. This is short cuz I had to go to basketball practice and then I had to finish some computer homework on the computers at school so I had like very little time to write it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEFORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G- Ron! I am old enough to take care of myself thank you very much  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R- I know that I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt  
  
H- Ron do you really think I'm going to hurt Ginny. And by the two beautiful girls here and talking at this table I meant Ginny and Ali.  
  
R- Ali. Ginny.  
  
A- yeah  
  
G- yeah  
  
R- who better? Harry or me?  
  
G- Harry.  
  
A- you  
  
'Okay class time is over for the day. Please complete our Star and Sign Charts for next class. Potter Weasley Weasley Holborn. Stay after class I want to talk to all of you and I think that Weasley and Holborn have to tell you something Potter, but I must talk to Potter alone. Go to wherever you have to go. NOW!' Ron, Ali and Ginny grabbed there stuff and ran out of the classroom.  
  
' So.. Ali.'  
  
' Yeah Ron' Ali replied.  
  
' Ginny go away.'  
  
'OK. I will go see if Trelawney is finished with Harry yet.' Ginny said as she dropped her books on the table by the fire then went to see Harry.  
  
'Yeah Ron. What in the world is so important that your sister had to leave for?' Ali questioned.  
  
'You' he answered quietly.  
  
'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'  
  
' Yeah, so are you busy on the next Hogsmade weekend which is this weekend?' Ron asked.  
  
' Hey guys!' Harry said as he walked into the common room with a man who looked just like him but with chocolate-brown colored eyes. A lady with red hair like Ginny's only to her shoulders and had Harry's green eyes. Ginny and Jackie who had blond hair down to her shoulders and soft blue eyes that any guy could melt in.  
  
' Hey Harry, Ginny and Jackie' Ali called out to the three.  
  
' Hey guys and gals' Ron called out from the staircases.  
  
'Hi guys. This is my mum and dad. Mum and dad this is Ron and Ali. I think I already introduced Ginny and Jackie.' Harry said as her introduced everyone.  
  
' Yup.'  
  
' So who wants to play..'  
  
A/N: I know i'm bad for leaving a cliffy but anyways review review review.. Thnkz 


End file.
